Young Justice Finds the New 52
by Crossoverpairinglover
Summary: The Team and Zatanna manage to find a few a box of the New 52 comic books...a spin off of The Gods discover Fanfiction.


I've done a similar short like this before with Percy Jackson; The Gods discover Fanfiction, so I thought I'd do something similar, but instead of fanfiction...

The New 52 comic books!

But don't take my word for it...

_Mount Justice_

The former hideout of the Justice League, this mountain, oddly located in the state of Rhode Island, which does not have any reason to even have a mountain at all (I've been in the state, its flat and small...and its not part of the Appalachian Chain...thought it apparently does have Bigfoots), this compromised location is home to six young heroes who serve as the secret agents of the 16 member strong Justice League.

Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian and Artemis, protege of Batman, subject of Aquaman, nephew of the Flash, clone of Superman, the niece of the Martian Manhunter, and Green Arrow's new protege.

However, while normally they'd be in training, their magician friend, Zatanna had brought them...

"A box?" they were unsure of what to expect. A hastily drawn note adressed it 'to Robin and company, Fluffy'.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Superboy frowned as he looked at it "I can't look through it?"

"Wait, the note also says..." 'P.S, the seals on this box keep Kryptonian's with X ray vision from peaking, at it. It, however, does not keep them from using it on girls cloths'

Superboy blushed as the three girls in the room glared at him, well two really.

_'Um, Conner...if you really want to see, I can wear something lower cut'_ When her uncle wasn't around, anyway.

He blushed more.

"Um, ignoring possible perverse use of power...perhaps we should open the box?" Robin commented "But first of all...Zatanna if you would open it with magic?" just in case it was a bomb.

She looked at the box of comic books with a frown '_Nepo pu dna od ton edolpxe_!", as the box opened up cleanly, without a single explosion.

As no bombs of any kind were in it.

It was a box of...

"OH! COMIC BOOKS!" Kid Flash said ecstatically, he had a huge collection of comics; Spider man, Captain America, Flaming C...

As he was having a fan boy moment, Miss Martian picked up the top one, _Justice League; #1_

"Wait, where's my uncle..." She frowned as Zatanna rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and whose the metal guy?"

Frowning, they began to take out the other comic books. Aqualad had an _Aquaman #1_ comic.

"My king, he looks most epic in this book" he notes as Superboy, who had picked up _Superboy #1_, dropped it in disgust.

It was inaccurate, he was not created by N.O.W.H.E.R.E...what a dumb name. Meanwhile, Miss Martian was telekinesis to aide in reading _Teen Titans #1_, and after frowning after it showed an image of her, she seemed to dislike the blond 'Wonder Girl', for some reason.

"Dude, all he does is talk to fish"

Aqualad's eye twitched "Take that back"

"Guys, can we not argue over what heroes are lame?" Artemis muttered as she tossed aside _Hawk and Dove #1_. Those two were truly lame.

"HEY!" Kid Flash yelled as he read _Flash #1_ "WHERE AM I IN THIS COMIC BOOK! AND WHO IS THAT, BART ALLAN!" he had read _Teen Titans #1_, along with_ Grifter_ #1 and the _Fury of Firestorm ,the Nuclear Man_ #1, already. He then picked up _Catwoman #1_, and stared a bit too long at the cover...before Artemis slapped him as she put down _Green Arrow #1_.

"OW!"

Miss Martian, meanwhile, had finally found her uncle, in _Stormwatch #1_, and frowned "When did he get that powerful?" he shouldn't be able to shoot lasers out of his eyes...

Zatanna had _Justice League; Dark #1_ out, and had some thought about how she appeared in it...and also wondering if she could get away with it without her dad killing her.

And of course, we have Robin, who had several comics; _Batman #1, Batwing #1, Batman; The Dark Knight #1, Detective Comics #1, Nightwing #1_ (Cool name...is that me?), _Batman and Robin #1_ (Who is this Damian person?), and _Red Hood and the Outlaws #1_ (I do not like Red Hood, and why's Red Arrow with them?)

However, just then, Kid Flash yelled out "I KNEW IT! BATMAN IS BRUCE WAYNE!"

Meanwhile, at the Batcave, Batman twitched.

"What is wrong, Master Bruce?" The ever faithful Butler, Alfred, asked.

Batman was pale "I feel a disturbance in the Batman...someone has found me out and detailed about my life...as a comic book"

"A comic book, sir? I thought those were all replaced by Manga?"

"I hope not" Batman, does not do Anime.

Meanwhile a man cloaked in a brown cloak, who had just raided the Justice kid's kitchen of all its ramen, and somehow wasn't noticed by the advanced security systems, frowned "Where did Fluffy put my comic books?"


End file.
